


Open

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and that's about it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will pressed heated, panting kisses to Hannibal’s lips as he thought about what he’d asked for.  Never had he been so intimate with anyone; never had he had his full heart so invested in the person whose body he was pressed close against.  He’d had sex in the past because it felt good, and nothing more.  This was different.





	Open

              Their mouths came together with heavy breath, Will feeling his own moan vibrate back to him as it echoed through the cavity of Hannibal’s mouth, which was wide, wide open.  Somehow, through everything they’d been through, Will had severely underestimated just how far Hannibal would open to him, or how much he would open himself up in return.

              How open he was now was made clearer by the push of Hannibal’s fingers into him, slowly disappearing into him until they were buried and he spread them, working Will open further.  Will groaned as Hannibal massaged him from the inside, as he had done so many times with his fingers, but never anything else.

              Will pressed heated, panting kisses to Hannibal’s lips as he thought about what he’d asked for.  Never had he been so intimate with anyone; never had he had his full heart so invested in the person whose body he was pressed close against.  He’d had sex in the past because it felt good, and nothing more.  This was different.

              He blushed harder as Hannibal rhythmically worked his fingers in and out, the pleasure flowing from them up into Wil’s body, spreading through his veins.  Shame vanished from him and he began to chase it, rocking his hips in time with Hannibal’s hand, slowly fucking himself on his fingers.

              “Look at me, Will.” Hannibal said, his voice husky with lust.  Will realized he had an arm over his eyes again—something he did a lot, apparently.  He lowered it and forced his eyes open, his heart beating faster when he saw the face above him, reverent as it admired him.  Hannibal pushed his fingers in harder and Will’s eyes snapped back closed as lust sprang through him.

              “More.” he said.

              “So demanding.” Hannibal replied, but Will could hear the delight in his voice.

              He thrust his fingers in hard and Will groaned.  He pulled them out and thrust them back in again quickly, until he was pounding them into Will and Will was spreading his legs wide, rocking his hips, eager for more.

              “More.  You.  Want you.” he panted, his fingers reaching up to caress Hannibal’s cheek.

              “You are exquisite like this.” Hannibal said, pulling his fingers away.  Will felt the bed shift as he got off of it, and heard the sound of squishing.  “Debauched and wanton, flushed from cheeks to cheeks.”

              Had Will not been so turned on, he would have rolled his eyes.  But instead he merely opened them, just to slits, to watch Hannibal stroke his own cock with one hand as he poured lube onto it with the other.  Will’s heart raced faster. 

              Had he been told six months ago that this would be his life, he never would have believed it.

              Hannibal crawled back onto the bed with the bottle and poured more lube over Will’s crotch, taking entirely too much pleasure in rubbing it over his balls and sliding his fingers in and out of him, making Will twitch and whimper with want.  Then he slowed, his motions changing to gentle caresses, until they stopped and he shifted forward so that Will felt his knees press to the sides of his hips.

              Will opened his eyes again, and looked into a face that was now absolutely open, as open as Hannibal’s mouth had been.

              “All the words we have exchanged between us are useless to express the awe I am feeling.” Hannibal said, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

              “Don’t need any.” Will said.  “I feel it too.”

              His heart burned, its beats pounding so loud they rang in Will’s ears.  He felt the head of Hannibal’s cock press against his hole and it raced even faster.  He felt him push into him, spreading him open wider than he’d ever been spread, the sting akin to the first time Hannibal had slid his finger into him, and yet nothing like it.

              Hannibal was a maddeningly patient man, and through the flickers of his eyelids Will saw him staring at his face; no doubt observing every miniscule twitch and motion.  It only made Will’s heart swell brighter, even as he bit his lip against the sting, to know that all of Hannibal’s attention was on _him_.  He _loved_ being the center of Hannibal’s world—a man who had never been attached to anyone other than himself—who now was irreversibly conjoined to him.

              Hannibal slid in further and Will groaned.  The sting was fading, leaving him with another kind of soreness, the push of things as they were moved in a way they normally weren’t.  He then felt Hannibal pulling out so he could push in again, and Will took the moment to open his eyes fully.

              Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed as Will had never seen them; not even after an orgasm.  It spread over his nose and all the way up to his ears, and Will stared at it until Hannibal slid into him again, forcing his eyes closed as he was overwhelmed with sensation.

              Hannibal worked his way in with slow rocks, his fingers spread wide over Will’s thighs as he pulled him close.  Will stopped caring about seeing and simply felt; felt Hannibal’s knees against his hips, his fingers on his skin, his cock inside his body.  He felt the heat of him as he pushed his balls tight against Will’s ass and stayed there, buried in him.

              Will gazed up at him and let the glow that he felt show on his face; then accented it with a lick of his lips.  Hannibal stared at him with disbelief; a look Will still managed to pull from him often.

              “Will.” he said, his voice raspy.

              “Hannibal.”

              Hannibal pulled back and pushed in again, faster this time.  It pulsed up Will’s nerves and he groaned, canting his hips upward to receive more.  Hannibal thrust in faster again, and Will groaned louder.  Then he tightened his fingers on Will’s thighs and started to thrust.

              “Oh, _yes!_ ” Will cried, pain and pleasure rumbling through him.  His cry encouraged Hannibal and he pounded faster, his abdomen flexing as he fucked, flashes of his body and face blinking in and out of Will’s vision.  His hair fell from its perfect style and became strings that swayed in front of his eyes; his cheeks flushed darker and his lips parted, baring his teeth.

              “ _Will_.” he said, his voice a low growl that set Will’s heart on fire.  His body sang with each thrust and he let his voice show it, unabashed to let every exhale from his mouth be a moan.  Will lifted his hands and clasped at Hannibal’s shoulders, pulling him nearer, lifting his hips to get closer, to get more. 

              “Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal…” he whispered, his eyes opening to look at the face that was above him, his heart swelling as his body shone with bliss.  He was being fucked by Hannibal Lecter, and it was the best moment of his life.

              “Will.” Hannibal said, his voice gruff, with a slight crack to it, the way it was only when he was about to tip over the edge.

              “Yes.” Will said.  “Give it to me.  You’re mine.”

              Hannibal cried out, louder than Will had expected, and his body trembled.  His fingers dug into Will’s thighs, curling into them until it hurt, and he pounded so hard into Will that he slid up the bed, only to be yanked back by Hannibal’s iron grip. 

              Then he stilled, and Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal buried between his legs, a sheen of sweat on his brow.  Hannibal clasped his fingers around Will’s cock and fiercly began to stroke him, his eyes burning into Will’s face.  Will cried out and pushed himself down, still feeling Hannibal in him, his blood changing from a glow to a burning heat that boiled up and spilled over, releasing onto his stomach as his eyes rolled back in his head.

              Will shuddered as his orgasm pulsed through him, his fingers clawing at Hannibal’s shoulders, his hips straining to push himself closer.  When he came down he collapsed, panting, and Hannibal slid out of him quickly, but his brain was too busy to react. 

              He pulled Will into his arms and Will tipped his face up for a fierce kiss; all tongue and open-mouthed, heady and panting.  When they pulled apart to breathe their eyes met and stayed locked, until they calmed enough to speak.

              Hannibal lifted a palm and stroked it along Will’s cheek.

              “I never expected…”

              “Neither did I.” Will said.  “But now that I have this with you, I’m never living without it again.”

              Hannibal’s kiss was softer, sleepy, but full of just as much sincerity as before.  For the first time in their entire relationship, Hannibal was the one to fall asleep first, and Will had the benefit of watching his face fall into a blissful expression, one he probably never knew he was capable of—one that Will was determined to cause as many times as he could, for the rest of their lives.             

             


End file.
